Loving Through Pain
by LoonyLevicorpus
Summary: Kakashi and his former students are sent on a dangerous mission to collect info about a new organization. KakaSasu. Don't read if you don't like yaoi. R&R Please XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the characters, except one XD. Kakashi is mine, strapped to my bed at home.

Ok guys this is my first FF, and I'm sorry its so short, but this summers been busy. Hopefully you'll leave reviews? Give me any suggestions or comments .

On with the story…

Loving Through Pain 

Ch. 1: A New Mission

"The mission I have assigned you and your former students is dangerous, but they are currently the strongest Chuunins in Konoha," Tsunade, the Hokage told the silver-haired Jounin.

"And what exactly _is _the mission?" asked Kakashi, the usual bored expression on the fraction of his face not covered by his mask and hitae-ate.

"You, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and three other Jounin are to go west and get me information on a new group, Toskouri. ANBU has received anonymous hints that have led us to believe Orochimaru is behind this organization." Tsunade informed him gravely. (A/N: Sasuke has been back from Orochimaru for a year in this story)

"Orochimaru…? Are you sure you want Sasuke along on this mission?" Kakashi questioned the Hokage. The last thing he wanted was for the dark-haired teen to be taken once again.

Tsunade saw the worry in his eye and smiled gently. "Kakashi, please believe in him. I know it's hard for you, but if Sasuke-kun is truly loyal to Konoha then he will help us and fight against Orochimaru with all his might," the Fifth reassured him.

The Jounin's gray eye upturned slightly, indicating to Tsunade that he was giving a weak smile. "Hai, Hokage-sama. What time should we be ready?"

Be at my office tomorrow at six," she replied, waving her hand to indicate he could leave.

Kakashi walked out the door, shutting it as he went.

Tsunade resumed her paperwork. Hearing the door open once more, she chose to ignore her visitor.

"Oi, Hokage-sama." She looked up from her work to see Kakashi's body halfway through the door, a gloved hand rubbing his silver hair. "Arigatou," he said, and disappeared.

Kakashi walked away from the Hokage tower with his hands in his pockets, deep in thought.

Tsunade had told him everything should be all right, but he couldn't help but worry about his former student.

What if Sasuke were captured again? Orochimaru had a mere two years to wait before he could transfer to another "container", preferably for Orochimaru, Sasuke's body.

If that happened, it would be all over for the raven-haired teen. His life would be over, before he achieved any of the goals in his life. No, he had only one goal. Before he chose any _other _goals for his life.

The Jounin knew he would blame himself if that ever happened.

Why did Hokage-sama have to give them _this _mission? The man rubbed his silver hair once more, this time in frustration.

Remembering that before he could go home, the Jounin had to inform the three of their new mission, he headed for Naruto's home.

Once Kakashi had reached Naruto's door, he hesitated. How would Naruto react to the Hokage's order?

There was also Sakura to deal with. The man groaned inwardly. At least she wasn't swooning over Sasuke anymore.

Well, he thought, I might as well get this over with…

"Oi, Naruto!" called Kakashi, as he pounded on the door, the bangs echoing through the narrow halls of the apartment complex and receding into the night. This had been going on for _at least _20 minutes.

"Damn…" the Jounin cursed under his breath, taking a few steps backward. He prepared to charge the door.

Starting at a run, he angled his shoulder towards the door at an angle so that it would connect with the door and force it open.

The Jounin took a deep breath as his shoulder connected with…. air?

Kakashi tripped and fell to the floor, landing on his shoulder painfully.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" questioned a sleepy Naruto, rubbing his eyes and adjusting his silly sleeping hat.

Well, I hope that was a good enough beginning. And be patient people, the yaoi is coming up! XD thanks for reading! Reviews will help for a faster update…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I STILL own Kakashi. He's STILL strapped to my bed XD.

Ok guys here's chapter 2. I'm sorry if it took too long, but I've had major writers block and I've been learning Japanese XD.

--

Loving Through Pain 

Chapter 2: Musings and Plans

Kakashi packed the remaining supplies into his bag and began undressing. He could finally go to bed.

Before turning off the light, the silver-haired man gazed at the photos above him. One of him as a young boy in his own three-man team, scowling at the camera. One of team seven, Sasuke in his place, a scowl on his as well.

Why did things have to change?

He had been so happy with those three, and wished that he could go back to those days when they had always been together. When Kakashi had been _happy_.

But now Sakura was becoming a medical ninja, and Naruto training hard with Jiraya. Sasuke was trying to prove his loyalty was truly with Konoha once more.

The silver-haired Nin felt that they no longer cared for him, needed him.

During the mission though, it would be like old times.

Dismissing the fact that this was more of a life or death mission. More than even the time team 7 had been up against Zabuza and Haku. Yes, other than that it would be a lot like old times.

It would also be different because Sakura would be a lot more useful, and Naruto would now be less of a klutz. _Hopefully. _

Kakashi smiled to himself in the dark. Ahhh, Naruto.

The Jounin slowly fell asleep, remembering all the… _interesting _things that had happened with the most surprising and loud ninja to ever be a part of his team.

But at the back of his mind was that constant worry about a certain raven-haired Chuunin, and the outcome of their mission.

--

Across town in a small apartment sat a boy, deep in thought. It just so happened that our dear Sasuke-kun couldn't sleep. Kakashi's late night visit had _interested_ him, almost _excited_ him.

Sasuke was plotting his revenge on a man. This man was a pale, evil man. His name was Orochimaru.

_Orochimaru-sama, _he thought, resting his head in his hands, elbows on the table. _I will send you to where you _truly _belong. The place where there is evil even greater than _you.

Sasuke smiled. A satisfied smile, and almost _evil _smile.

The raven-haired boy slept well that night. _Very well._

--

Well there's chapter two. Sorry it was kind of short, but I thought that the part about Sasuke was a good place to stop. Please leave reviews, giving any suggestions to help me get out of this huge writers block. Arigatou! XD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Same old thing. :P

Sorry I haven't had the time to put up chapter 3. I've been doing a lot lately, and I have MAJOR writers block. Any suggestions please give. I'd like to thank all the reviewers; you've motivated me to keep on with this. Hopefully you aren't confused in this chapter . And yes, I know this is a slow moving story, and I'm sorry. But I have to sort of give a background of what happened to Sasuke, sorry.

--

Loving Through Pain 

Chapter 3: Remembering 

Sasuke awoke with a start, breathing in shallow, panting gasps of air. He was covered in sweat, and had lingering images of the horrors that had occurred in his nightmare.

It had started off with the same things that he dreamt about often, when Itachi had killed his family, seeing his parents lying there on the floor. In a pool of blood. And Itachi standing in the shadows, _laughing._

Or at least, that's whom Sasuke had expected to come out of the shadows.

The man who had was a person the raven-haired boy never, _never_ wanted to see in a dream. Orochimaru.

He had walked over to Sasuke, who wanted to run. But for some reason, couldn't. He had put his hand on the boy's shoulder. _Touched him._

When the teen remembered this, he shuddered. Orochimaru's touch left an unpleasant sensation lingering on his skin.

The pale man leaned down, and the boy felt his warm breath against his skin.

"_Come back to me, Sasuke-kicho _(1). _You need_ _me. Remember the fun we had together," _he whispered huskily. Sasuke shoved him away, and Orochimaru disappeared into the shadows once again.

The young boy ran out the door, confused. He was not in his family's garden, but Orochimaru-sama's lair. Before him sat Orochimaru, on his throne.

Sasuke looked down, to find that he was his present age once again.

_"Ah, Sasuke-kicho, you've decided to return. Now we can have fun training together once again," _The pale man said softly. The dark-haired teen looked around, to find that he was alone. With Orochimaru.

--

Flashback

Sasuke fell to his knees, panting. Orochimaru stood before him, laughing softly.

_"Poor Sasuke-kicho. It seems my training is proving to hard for you,"_ Orochimaru mused. Sasuke hated hearing that soft, cold voice.

The dark haired teen hated it so much, that he decided to prove Orochimaru-_sama_ that he was wrong.

Sasuke slowly rose to stand. Swaying, he prepared to attack the man once again. Grabbing a kunai, he ran at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru-sama easily dodged it, and Sasuke fell to the ground, unconscious.

--

End of Flashback

Sasuke fell back on his pillows, glaring at the ceiling. He would find Orochimaru on this mission and kill him, even if he died in the process.

But, if he did die killing Orochimaru, Sasuke would not have the chance to kill Itachi.

No, Sasuke would live to kill both of them. He would _not_ let them kill him before he accomplished both tasks.

The teen was not able to sleep the rest of that night, and instead sat and watched the sun rise over Konoha. When his alarm clock went off, unneeded, he set off for the Hokage tower to await the rest of his teammates.

The time of his revenge was so close now, the raven felt as though he could feel it, taste it.

--

(1) Thanks to Americananimejunkie for correcting me! before i used -son as the ending, but i guess it was wrong... sweatdrop

Ok guys I know it took really, really long to update, but my parents are monitoring my computer time. I don't even know the password to my own computer anymore. Screams of terror Very sorry. Oh, and hints of a relationship in the next chappie! Remember, the reviews help very much.


	4. Chapter 4

Huzzah! I FINALLY got enough internet time to type this up! I'm soooooo sorry that I took so long to type up this chappie, I really feel bad about it T.T. But my parents are evil… Anyways, you people aren't here to listen to me talk about my life, you're here to read LTP! So here's chapter four! Oh, and there's cookies for everyone who reviews!

-kakashikakashikakashikakashikakashi-

Loving Through Pain

Chapter 4: A Mission Gone Wrong

Kakashi crouched behind a crumbling wall, peering out at the building in front of it. Behind him were the others, scattered among the underbrush and other ruins surrounding the enemies' headquarters.

Motioning to them with his hand, he quickly moved closer. They had arrived a few miles away the day before, and were scouting the area. If there were any guards or traps, they would need to know about them.

Sasuke moved to his left, hiding under a ragged bush. The others were over to his right, most of them hiding in the cracks and remaining rooms of the ancient castle of the Feudal Lord of the Western Countries.

Suddenly a cry on his headset, which was to be used only if there was an emergency, cut through the complete silence of the ruins.

"_Look Out!_" cried Sakura.

Looking around swiftly, the Jounin watched what was happening, and it seemed the world was moving in slow motion.

At least a dozen men came racing out of the building, carrying an immense crate. Setting it down on the brown, dying grass, one of them performed a fire jutsu. At once the crate burst into flames, and not even ten seconds later the box had disappeared in an explosion.

An explosion that was about to blow Sasuke and Kakashi into pieces!

The Jounin leapt at Sasuke, forcing him into a pit that had been dug behind one of the ruins. He then fell beside him, covering his head as the flames burst around the wall. As the force of it all hit the structure, it fell forward, trapping the two shinobi under it.

Dimly the silver-haired man heard Sasuke cry out in pain as darkness and pain exploded in his head. Then there was nothing.

-kakashikakashikakashikakashikakashi-

Well there's chapter 4! My parents aren't home right now, so I might be able to write ANOTHER chappie before they are. Pray that I do people!

You know you want to…click the review button! CLICK!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! Hopefully I'm able to type this before my parents get home, if I don't hopefully my reviewers won't get too mad… sweatdrop

Randomness: Right now I'm listening to Tokyo Rose, who totally rock! Check them out some time.

-kakashikakashikakashikakashikakashi-

Loving Through Pain 

Chapter 5:

Kakashi was trapped. That much he knew. But he had no idea where he was. There was someone (something?) next to him, moaning. He didn't think it was conscious.

Putting his hands in the crack between what had trapped him and the ground (he assumed he must be in a hole), he began to push. Slowly the crack began to widen as he strained to make room enough to crawl out. Dim light shone into the hole and he looked down.

There was a teenager lying motionless at the bottom of the pit. As the man took in his features, he suddenly remembered. The mission, and the explosion. It dawned on him that this teens name was Sasuke, and he quickly knelt down beside him.

"Sasuke? Can you hear me?" he asked urgently. Feeling the raven's neck for a pulse, he let out a sigh of relief. He was still alive.

Moving the wall that had trapped them in the hole aside, the Jounin hefted Sasuke onto his back and jumped out. Looking around at the scorched field of ruins, Kakashi was thankful that he and Sasuke had been in the pit.

Turning around, Kakashi hurried into the woods, listening carefully for any strange sounds. Sasuke stirred slightly as he bounded through the trees, looking for a place that they could hide. The Jounin knew that he needed to treat Sasuke quickly; he was certain that the raven's leg had been broken when the wall had fallen on them.

They passed by a river that had a waterfall a little ways upstream. Kakashi headed for it, hoping that there was a cave behind it.

-kakashikakashikakashikakashikakashi-

Miles away in the groups original camp, five other shinobi sat. They had fled back to it thinking the other two had been following behind. Now they knew that they were wrong.

"We have to go back for them!" cried Naruto. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about his rival and former sensei.

"Naruto, we can't just go back. They probably have scouts all over the area. I'm sorry, but I don't think they survive that explosion." Genma said gently. (note: haha who are the other 2 Jounin?)

Close by, Gai sobbed uncontrollably. "My eternal rival and his student, lost in an epic battle! Why must this happen to those in their springtime of youth!"

Kurenai stood up. "We should head back to Konoha. If Kakashi and Sasuke are all right they'll show up soon…" she said.

-kakashikakashikakashikakashikakashi-

_Where am I? Why is it dark? I feel so much pain. Is this what dying is like?_

Uchiha Sasuke was waking up.

Slowly he began to realize that someone was touching him. But it hurt. Slowly he forced his eyes open, and saw a man wrapping cloth around one of his legs. Behind him there was a small fire, just enough to give a little light.

The raven tried to sit up, and instantly realized that it was a big mistake from the sharp wave of pain that washed through his body. Falling back, he closed his eyes again. The pain was so intense that he felt himself slipping out of consciousness again.

Kakashi wetted another cloth with the water from his canteen, and placed it on Sasuke's forehead. After he had made sure that the splint he had wrapped onto the teens broken leg was secure, he doused the fire and fell down beside Sasuke.

The day's events had drained him of a lot of energy. He fell asleep quickly; despite how uncomfortable the rock floor was against his bruises.

-kakashikakashikakashikakashikakashi-

I was able to write chapter 5! Maybe 6 will get up today too. It all depends on if my parents come home or not. The first person to review this chapter will get …looks around for something... er…this purple sharpie!

Remember: all your reviews help for a faster update!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: KAKASHI IS MINE, BITCHES! I don't care what all of you do with the rest of Naruto's gang, because Kakashi is MINE! xD

Ok, right now I feel SO guilty. I shouldn't give you any excuses, it's been months since I've updated. The reason I haven't is entirely my fault…I got grounded from the computer…for doing something very, very bad. Yeah lets just leave it at that.

God I will totally understand if nobody reads this, I don't deserve an audience anymore. But I guess if any of you are reading this you're probly getting pissed I'm not getting on with the story, here we go…

---

Sun flowed through the branches of the trees surrounding a small stream, where a silver-haired man filled a small canteen full of the clear liquid. He was unshaven and dirty, but beneath the grime hid what was once the most gorgeous face in Konohagakure.

He did not enjoy the sun at all, or the pleasant coolness of the water.

A nagging worry for the raven teen he was caring for tormented his every thought. They were stranded in the middle of the wilderness of a powerful enemy, and they were running out of food. Fast.

Walking back to the cave where he had been hiding Sasuke, the Jounin decided he had to start planning a way to get back to Konoha. He wasn't very educated in medicine, and he didn't know whether Sasuke was dying or simply in pain from his leg.

The raven woke Kakashi up constantly at night with screams of pain, and sometimes he would yell out about things…he was sure couldn't be related to his leg. About Itachi, and Orochimaru.

Each time this happened, the man had to stop him before it was possible that any of their enemy had heard. That was the thing Kakashi was afraid of most, he couldn't let the teen get caught. Their lives would be over then.

During the day the Jounin would attempt to get Sasuke to talk, and sometimes he would start moaning, and then suddenly faint.

Kakashi kept the teen's leg in a tight splint at all times, hoping that he had aligned the bones correctly.

Sasuke also had a horrible cut on his chest, and the cloth of his shirt had been embedded into the cut when it had been made. Kakashi tried countless times to clean it out, but each time the raven would lash out and claw at his chest, scraping the skin clear off.

He would also scream at the top of his lungs in pain, which put them in more danger. The silver-haired man couldn't stand hearing his cries, knowing he was causing the beautiful raven that agony.

---

The night of the fifth day of this, Kakashi decided he had to get them back to the village. He had no idea how, though.

Sasuke was in no condition to travel. It would be impossible for the Jounin to carry him all the way back to the village.

He decided he would wait. While he waited for the teen to heal enough to travel, he would gather all the supplies needed for the journey.

While Kakashi was thinking about what he would have to do to save the raven, he had been awake. Disoriented and at a high from his pain, the teen was thinking strange thoughts.

He watched the man, and wondered why he was sitting in a cave with such a dirty man. Then he thought it must be that they were on a mission. Then why did his body ache so agonizingly? He groaned.

The man's eyes flicked over to him. Seeing that Sasuke was awake, he gave the teen a friendly lopsided grin.

_That man has beautiful gray eyes_, he thought. _Like the color of the sky when it's the first snow of the year in my village. What is my village? Maybe he knows. Wait! He has…a sharingan eye, like mine. Underneath all that dirt, he must be very attractive. I feel like I know him. But I don't remember anything…I wish I could ask him, but its nice just watching him._

Sasuke looked down at his leg, which was causing him more pain than anything else. It was in a makeshift splint, tied together by a blue cloth. It looked familiar.

"Kakashi?" the raven offered to the man.

"Yes." He replied.

"Where are we? Where are we from? Who are YOU?" he blurted out.

"Don't you remember anything?" The Jounin said softly, looking into the teen's onyx eyes.

"No…but I think it's a big deal for some reason that I can see your whole face…is it?" he mused.

"Well, normally I wear a mask, but I had to use it on your splint. I guess you could say that it's a big deal, you've known me for about five years and this is the first time you've seen my entire face," Kakashi told him, looking away.

"Why would you cover your face like that?" Sasuke asked him. "Even under all that grime I can tell…you definitely aren't unattractive," he added, blushing.

---

Hmmmm…. how will Kakashi react to Sasuke saying that? I forgot how much I love writing LTP. Ah, it's good to be back. If any of you is kind enough to review, I could just kiss you. Because I really think that I don't even deserve it.


End file.
